


Malec story idea

by GicetteA



Category: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood - Fandom, magnus Bane / Alec Lightwood - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: Confident Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus bane / Alec Lightwood - Freeform, Malec, Nerdy magnus, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform, magnus bane/alec lightwood - Freeform, shy magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GicetteA/pseuds/GicetteA
Summary: Hi, sooo this story line idea has been in my head for a while and I’ve been trying to find a fic that would be similar to this but I can’t.So if there’s any creators that are looking for any idea for a malec fic, or would like to use this idea feel free to do so.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Malec - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Malec story idea

So I was thinking of something similar to ugly Betty, we’re Alec would be the big bussines owner and Magnus would be the nerdy guy, really shy guy applying to be Alec’s personal assistant. Alec is getting married to Lydia and things are going good for him, he is the New owner to a very big and popular company that was once run by his father. except he’s a womanizer and his best friend jace is the friend that’s always trying to convince him to not settle down. The story follow the ugly Betty story line except Alec is losing his business and is scared to let his parents know expecially his dad who was a well respected business man. Always felling like he has to fit his fathers shoes he does whatever he can to save his company which includes possible fraud or scam or just onebig lie we’re they make fake documents etc. In order to do this they need Magnus help and when jace and Alec notice Magnus crush on Alec they make a deal that Alec will seduce Magnus In order to keep the company from falling apart. 

It’s all good till Alec slowly starts to fall in love with Magnus. At the end Magnus finds out and is completely heartbroken out of anger he breaks news to everyone over the meeting of Alec bet in order to keep the company and how the company is going to shit. At the end Magnus goes away for a little to think and forget and comes back stronger, only to find out that somewhere during signing paper work Alec had handed him over the company so now in order for him to hand the company back to Alec he has to build it back up and continue to work with Alec except now it’s Alec the one trying to get Magnus attention. Also maybe during Magnus time away he might have caught the eye of someone else (Sebastian, Imasu) or anyone who teaches him the importance of self love and following your heart. At the end it’s Magnus choice to pick one of the 2 men. 

Of course more drama can be added with Lydia and Alec. 

This storyline follow more of the Spanish version of ugly betty called “la fea más bella “.


End file.
